1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp, and more particularly to an automotive lamp used for a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference (1) listed in the following Related Art Documents discloses an automotive lamp comprised of a semiconductor laser, which emits laser light, and a light-emitting section, which contains fluorescent material (phosphors) therein and which emits light upon receiving the laser light. This automotive headlamp irradiates laser light (blue-violet color) whose wavelength is 405 nm. A luminous body is a silicone resin containing blue, green and red phosphors, and produces white light when it receives blue-violet laser light. The white light produced by the phosphors is irradiated by a reflecting mirror toward a front area of the lamp.